bansee strikes
by cindy williams black
Summary: Por que Hatsune Miku nunca olvida nada


¡Hola! Creo que ahora se me ha dado más por escribir Oneshots, y ¡Me siento tan feliz de ser la primera en publicar algo relacionado con Bansee Strikes…!

Bueno, cabe aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cripton y Yamaha, yo solo hago, lo que creo que sería una versión dramatizada de Bansee Strikes.

CWB Productions presenta,

"  
>Bansee Strikes"<p>

"El golpe de la Bansee"

Un hermoso paisaje, en un pueblito de Japón no muy poblado, en un centro comercial, donde muchas parejas pasean y aprovechan para salir en un soleado fin de semana. Entre ellas, una de las parejas más mencionadas de el pueblo, la hermosa hija de la familia Hatsune, Hatsune Miku, y el tan codiciado hijo del alcalde del pueblo, Shion Kaito.

Ambos, llevaban saliendo ya 3 años, y estaban a punto de casarse. Se encontraban en una de las joyerías, ya que Kaito había prometido un regalo a su futura esposa. Ambos eran muy felices, todo el pueblo rumoraba que Kaito era un mujeriego sin remedio, mas sin embargo Miku había podido mantenerlo solo con ella desde hace 3 años… o eso creían.

Miku era, según los jóvenes del pueblo, la chica más hermosa del lugar, tenía un hermano mayor que se había mudado a la capital para seguir con sus estudios, y aparentaba ser feliz. Antes de la llegada de Kaito, Miku había padecido problemas psicológicos, que eran frenados un poco por sus amigas Rin y Luka. Pero eso, no evitaba que pudieran volver por alguna razón.

Kaito, por su parte, había crecido siempre bajo el egocentrismo, siempre tuvo todo lo que deseaba, dinero, amor, y se caracterizaba por ser un patán, mentiroso, mujeriego y donjuán. Mas sin embargo, desde hace 3 años, mantenía una relación estable con la menor de la familia Hatsune, y ahora estaba por casarse.

Ahora, la feliz pareja se encontraba en la joyería, mientras Kaito, le entregaba un anillo y se lo colocaba en el segundo dedo de su mano derecha. A Miku se le notaba a leguas su felicidad, tenía la sonrisa más sincera de toda su vida, y daba grititos de emoción.

—¡Kaito…! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida…!- Dijo Miku asombrada tirándose a los brazos de Kaito en un profundo abrazo, donde le demostraba su sincero amor y toda la ternura que se pudieran imaginar.

—Eres la única en mi vida, te he dado este anillo para simbolizar nuestro matrimonio, estaremos unidos por el resto de la eternidad y siempre serás la única para mí. Fuiste lo que siempre esperé- Le recitó Kaito con tono cursi.

—Kaito, ¿sabías que eres tan lindo cuando recitas poemas?- Le dijo Miku sonrojada al tiempo que le soltaba el abrazo.

—Seré para ti lo que quieras- Le dijo y la tomó de la mano. Ambos salieron caminando y pasaron frente a una tienda de helados.

—¡Miku! ¡Mira! ¡Helados! ¿Puedo?- Miku dio unas carcajadas, sabía que el helado era la adoración de su novio

—¿Me traes uno?- Le dijo juguetonamente.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿De qué sabor?-

—Chocolate, tan dulce como nuestro amor- Dijo Miku sonrojada, y Kaito la hizo sentarse en una banca.

Miku esperaba pacientemente, entrelazaba sus manos mientras miraba sonriéndole al cielo. Pero en cuanto miró hacia la dirección de la heladería, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Kaito abrazaba a su antigua novia, Meiko, con mucha dulzura, dándole un beso que respondieron con pasión. Meiko era conocida como una chica alcohólica y desatada, para nada convencional para un ricachón como el hijo mimado de la familia Shion. Siempre se ima todas las noches salía a bares de mala muerte y tomaba hasta caer ebria en las banquetas del pueblo, y se caracterizaba por ser una mujer conflictiva. Esto ya era el colmo. En la escena, Meiko iba completamente sobria, aunque eso no le quitaba su olor a alcohol, llevaba una hermosa sonrisa de siempre, y al abrazarla, Kaito le acariciaba la parte visible del escote. ¡Qué descarado! Tanto amor, 3 años de puro engaño, para que a la pobre de Miku le tratasen así ¿Se lo han de imaginar, no?

—¡Bakaito… qué gusto verte por aquí!- Saludó la castaña, al tiempo que lo abrazaba, le besaba apasionadamente y Kaito respondía al beso con efulsividad

—¡Mei-chan! ¡Tanto te he extrañado!-

—¿Y que haces por aquí? ¿Haz venido con alguien?-

—Sí, tengo la fortuna de ser el supuesto novio de la princesita…-

—¿Estás hablando de la hija de los Hatsune?- Dijo Meiko interrumpiéndolo a mitad de frase.

—Esa misma- Dijo el con una sonrisa- Tendré su fortuna como el hombre que soy y la repartiré entre nosotros 2, sabes que siempre te amaré, y no te cambio por nadie, ella solo es un engaño-

—¡Te amo tanto!- Y lo volvió a besar- Vamos a terminar con su orgullo y esa belleza y dulzura que tiene no le servirán de nada- Dijo Meiko y rió malévolamente.

Miku no escuchó las palabras de su novio, pero se largó a llorar. Al romper en llanto, tomó sus cosas, y se encaminó hacia el pueblo, hacia el hogar de una persona que la comprendería. Rin estaría con Len, así que iría a casa de su mejor amiga, Luka. EN el camino, vio un hermoso estanque. Se sentó durante un rato hasta que vio que las nubes se agrupaban indicando que se formaría una tormenta. Miku, antes de marcharse, tiró el anillo regalado por su amado ahí y se encaminó donde Luka. Al llegar, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Rin, Len, y Gakupo estaban con ella.

—¿Luka-chan, puedo pasar?- Dijo después de tocar el timbre y que su mejor amiga le abriera la puerta de su gran casa.

—Claro Miku, eres bienvenida, al parecer tú tienes algo que contarnos… ¿No es así?- Le preguntó Luka, que ya conocía tan bien a su amiga para saber que estaba muy, muy deprimida.

—Tú siempre adivinas cómo me siento… ¿Quién más está de visita?-

—Rin, Len, y Gakupo, han venido por que comenzaremos a planear tu boda…- Luka se cayó en seco al ver que su amiga se abrazaba a ella y comenzaba a llorar fuertemente, era un llanto inconsolable, de esos que te rompen los tímpanos con escucharlos. Luka, abrazó a su amiga al tiempo que con la otra mano se tapaba sus oídos, gesto que Miku no pasó por alto.

—¡Deja eso en paz! ¡No habrá boda! ¿Entendido?- Gritó, todos los ocupantes de la casa de Luka salieron a ver lo que ocurría en el porche de su casa, y se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Miku.

—Hatsune Miku ¿Se puede saber lo que ha ocurrido?- Dijo Rin molesta jalando a su amiga de las 2 coletas, esta le dio una bofetada.

—¡Estupideces! ¡Kaito y yo terminamos!-

—Haber, princesita, vas a pasar y nos vas a contar lo que te ocurre, solo tranquilízate un poco ¿Sí?- Dijo Rin acariciándole la mejilla, y entre Luka y Rin la conducían a la casa tomándola de las 2 manos, Gakupo y Len iban tras de sus respectivas parejas.

Abrieron la hermosa puerta, y caminaron hasta llegar a una hermosa sala de caoba, con asientos de piel. Las chicas, tomaron asiento en un sillón de 3 plazas, mientras que los chicos en uno de 2. Miku, tenía ya los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y puso su cabello de forma que cubriera su ahora demacrado rostro.

—¿Estás bien Miku-san?- Preguntó Gakupo.

—¡Pero qué pregunta más estúpida! ¡Kaito es un mentiroso! ¡Un mujeriego! ¡Y me engañó con Meiko-san! ¿Tú crees que voy a estar bien?- Dijo furiosa.

—¿Qué te engañó con quien?- Len se quedó boquiabierto, según rumores de los chismes locales del pueblo, Meiko Sakine acababa de salir del centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos de la capital.

—¡Con la chica ebria de nombre Meiko Sakine! ¡Sí! ¡Con esa que usa escote! ¡Kaito la estaba acariciando y la besaba! ¡Me engañó!-

—¡Ese maldito perro…!- Bociferó Luka.

—Luka, hay que mantener la calma, no vale nada decir maldiciones…- Dijo Rin razonando la cituación.

—¿Saben qué? ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Nadie logra entenderme y necesito estar sola! No quiero ni llamadas, ni correspondencia hasta que yo se los mencione… si me disculpan…- Dijo Miku antes de darles un gesto de despedida a sus amigos, y salir de la casa.

Ella caminó, y se sentó en un alto muro de concreto cerca del faro del pueblo. Casualmente, este estaba cerca de casa de Meiko. A pesar de la gran tormenta que estaba comenzando, ells se quedó ahí. Nada le importaba. Por tanto, se hechó a llorar. Lloró tan fuerte, nada ni nadie podía detenerla. Meiko escuchaba los incesantes llantos de la chica, acababa de regresar otra vez, de un bar de mala muerte. No pudo identificar ni la voz, ni a la propietaria, ya que era invisible ante la niebla. Esos llantos incesantes no la dejaban dormir.

"  
>Voy a llorar por él<br>Lo he decidido, lo he decidido, lo he decidido, lo he decidido  
>Lloraré un millón de veces y lastimaré mi garganta<p>

Dame un gran trabajo por el cuál pueda llorar  
>"<p>

Hatsune Miku lloró, lloró por un largo rato. Estuvo así por muchas horas, hasta entradas las 3 de la mañana. Sus padres supusieron que estaba con Kaito, quien dormía cómodamente en su cuarto, sin recordar a Miku, para él, después de todo, todas eran iguales.

Al día siguiente, Miku despertó con una fiebre muy intensa. Tuvo que acudir al hospital, donde se le dijo a sus padres que se quedaría ahí por unos días, ya que había pescado una fuerte neumonía. Miku mintió diciendo que sólo era por haber ido a nadar con Kaito el día anterior un poco antes de una fuerte discusión que los hizo terminar. Kaito ya estaba enterado de la cituación, por lo que fue a ver a su amada.

Esta, fingió que dormía para no tener que descargar su furia con Kaito, no por ahora. Rin, Luka, Len y Gakupo le regalaron unos chocolates para que se reanimara, y al igual que Miku, se sorprendieron de la repentina aparición de Kaito en el hospital, que por cierto, tuvo una fuerte discusión con Luka, la cuál, le dejó un ojo morado como un lindo recuerdo por haberle roto el corazón a su amiga. Así que, Kaito se dio cuenta que ya Miku sabía su secretito.

Ella salió del hospital una semana después, su aspecto seguía siendo deplorable gracias a la deprsión, pero ahora, iba de camino a casa de Kaito para romper con él de una vez por todas. Mas este, sin embargo, tenía otro plan terrible. La familia Hatsune creyó que iba a reconciliarse con él, por tanto pusieron la preparación de la boda en pié nuevamente. Ella se dirigió hacia casa de su novio, y como lo esperaba, lo encontró nuevamente con Meiko. Ella, al no querer interrumpir le dejó una nota donde le explicaba las razones por las cuáles terminaba con él. Se marchó, con una sonrisa fingida en la cara. Al llegar, su prima Sweet Ann le probó el gran vestido de novia. Miku se rompía en pedazos, como un objeto de cristal cuando lo lanzas, su corazón había sido roto y ella no iba a esperar más. Sin embargo, su sonrisa estaba tan bien fingida que nadie notó su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Sin embargo, 3 días más tarde de aquél suceso, se dio una horrible noticia. La diva cantante, Hatsune Miku, la princesita del pueblo, la joven más bella, había muerto acuchillada por alguien desconocido, nunca se supo quién fue. Lo que sí se supo, era que ella tenía fuertes lesiones en su pecho, y como ya estaba todo planeado, Shion Kaito fue a recoger la herencia de la Hatsune por derecho a ser su prometido.

Mas sin embargo, con lo que Shion Kaito no esperaba, era con una visita inesperada.

Una joven pálida, de 2 coletas en color turquesa, caminaba hacia un estrado. Ángeles le esperaban para su juicio final. Pero una voz le dijo que ella no pertenecía ahí. Fue enviada al purgatorio, por su hermosura, le dieron el título de Bansee. Al bajar, se le ocurrió una perfecta primera víctima. Ella sabía que esa persona se lo merecía, y lo iba a realizar. Por que Hatsune Miku nunca olvida nada.

Ella ahora llevaba puesto un vestido de novia, idéntico al que su prima le había dado para su boda. Un velo cubría su rostro, tapando un poco la parte de su escote. Todo fue maquiavélicamente planeado por ella, y no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Iba a hacer pagar a su exprometido, le iba a hacer ver quién era la verdadera Hatsune Miku.

Entró inocentemente por la ventana del chico, cantando una hermosa melodía, de la cual no decía palabras, solo eran algunas notas, como si vocalizara. Kaito dormía, pero se despertó bruscamente al escuchar este sonido. ¿Qué no ella había muerto ya?

—Hola kaito…- Dijo inocentemente- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu prometida muerta- Rió macabramente y el chico se tapó con las sábanas hasta arriba de su cabeza, quedando cubierto totalmente.

Ella descubrió al chico, haciendo que las sábanas volaran por los aires, cubriendo su vestido, lo cual le daban una apariencia de alas, como si fuera un ángel. Ella flotaba por toda la habitación, mientras reía como si fuera una psicópata.

—Mi adorado Kaito, no puedes escapar de mí- Le dijo entre risas. El chico se asustó, quiso gritar estridentemente pero Miku le tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

Comenzó a causarle dolores físicos muy fuertes. La sangre de Kaito emanaba de las heridas que Miku le causaba con su ahora nuevo cuerpo, sin poderla ver. Kaito gritaba tan fuerte, y las escenas que se lograban apreciar en el cuarto del joven, eran tan sádicas que me da escalofríos describirlas.

—Kaito ¿ves este elegante vestido de novia? Era para cuando nos casáramos…- Dijo Miku con malicia- ¿Pero, sabes? ¡Tú me engañaste con Meiko Sakine, y ahora pagarás por eso!- Lo tomó en brazos flotando, y lo estrelló contra la pared del cuarto.

"  
>Voy a llorar por él<br>Lo he decidido, lo he decidido, lo he decidido, lo he decidido  
>lloraré por él un millón de veces y lastimaré mi garganta.<p>

Dame un gran trabajo por el cuál pueda llorar.

Voy a llorar, esto es en serio  
>golpear, golpear, golpear, acabarlo…<br>no detengas este asesinato  
>Es una mierda<br>Soy una llorona natural.

Él llora por el dolor

Jodidamente excitada como el infierno  
>No puedo esperar<br>Lloraré después de matarte  
>lágrimas guardaré, soy egoísta<p>

No tengo lágrimas, soy implacable  
>Zarandéalo, la siguiente vez será mejor<br>"

Y así, el joven Kaito Shion murió por…

El golpe de la bansee

*X

¿y bien, qué tal mi interpretación de una de las canciones más sádicas de vocaloid?

Supongo que esto vino a mi mente al sentirme un poco identificada con esta canción, es tan sádica… y tan genial… ¡Y no había visto una interpretación al fanfic en español! Así que dije ¿Porqué no? Y heme aquí escribiéndola mientras escucho la canción.

Bueno, espero sus opiniones acerca de mi trabajo, nos leemos pronto.

Cindy^^^^


End file.
